Jedipedia:Vorschläge
Signatur und Icons Hallo Leute! Ich habe mal wieder einen interessanten Vorschlag zu machen, der anscheinend schon einmal angedacht wurde: Auf der Wookieepedia gibt es in den Signaturen zusätzliche Wörter und Icons, die diese individueller machen. Auch auf der Sandkastenseite von Premia sind erste Versuche in diese Richtung erkennbar. Deshalb möchte ich vorschlagen, so etwas auch bei uns hier möglich zu machen. Erstmal danke für eure Aufmerksamkeit und viele Grüße, Ben Kenobi 18:48, 26. Nov 2006 (CET) :Dass die Wookieepedia solche Icons in den Signaturen hat, ist uns auch schon aufgefallen. Dabei ist auch die Problematik gefallen, was wäre, wenn unsere Diskussionen eines Tages auch so aussehen. Solche Icons bringen schnell ein unruhiges Bild in eine Diskussion und lenken von der eigentlich diskutierten Thematik ab. Wenn einer damit anfängt ist der Drang es nachzumachen groß und mit der Zeit hat jede Signatur und zwangsläufig auch jeder noch so kleine Kommentar ein Icon. Deshalb sind solche Icons in Signaturen eigentlich kein Thema, das zur Verbesserung unserer Enzyklopädie beiträgt und auch sonst eher kontraproduktiv, wenn jeder nur einen Kommentar abgibt, um sein Icon zu präsentieren. Das kann schnell in Spam ausarten, was vermieden werden sollte. :Gruß ::Little Ani Admin 19:00, 26. Nov 2006 (CET) Jahreszahl Seiten Könnte man nicht noch einen Zusätzlichen Gesichtspunkt rein bringen? Neben Tode, Geburten etc. würde ich es für sinnvoll halten wenn man zum Schluss noch alle Bücher, Comics, PC Spiele etc. angibt, welche zu diesem Zeitpunkt spielen. --Modgamers 12:23, 18. Jan 2007 (CET) :Wenn du das einmal vorbereitest, könnten wir ja abstimmen. Ich fände es nicht schlecht, möchte es aber erst einmal sehen. Ist halt ein großes Risiko gegeben, falls dein Entwurf keinen Einklang findet, dann war es umsonst. --DarthMomse 14:42, 17. Feb 2007 (CET) ::Ich denke das ist ne gute Idee--Yoda41 19:32, 18. Feb 2007 (CET) Jediapedia-IRC-Channel Wenn Interesse besteht, kann ich über Gamesurge einen Jedipedia Channel anmelden, bei dem jeder sich über IRC anmelden kann. So kann man auch schnellere Diskussionen durchführen. IRC ist ganz einfach einzustellen und kostenlos, genauso wie der Chatroom. Wer AllInOne-Chatprogramme benutzt, wie Trillian, brauch sich nicht mIRC runterzuladen, denn es ist meistens mit drin. MfG --DarthMomse 14:42, 17. Feb 2007 (CET) *Premia Admin 19:43, 18. Feb 2007 (CET) Wär doch mal den Versuch wert. *Wäre wirklich nicht schlecht. Mir fallen auch gleich zwei Kandidaten ein, die diesen Chat lieben werden ;) --Little Ani Admin 20:10, 18. Feb 2007 (CET) *Kann man sich diese Diskussionen später noch ansehen? Wenn nicht, sollte dieser Chat für weiterreichende Diskussionen nicht benutzt werden, sondern nur für solche Marke "Wo steht das?", "Bist du sicher, dass...?", "Bist du da?"*g* usw. Es muss ja später ersichtlich sein, wie man überhaupt zu diesem und jenem kam. - Obi-Wan K. Admin 20:21, 18. Feb 2007 (CET) *Für Grundsatzdiskussion würde ich weiterhin die Jedipedia empfehlen, da die Diskussionen dort einfach aufgehoben werden und man später darauf verweisen kann. Das sehe ich genauso wie Obi-Wan K. --Little Ani Admin 20:25, 18. Feb 2007 (CET) *Ich würde das auch nur so nutzen, dass man bei kleinen Unsicherheiten dort einfach mal nachfragt. Außerdem verbindet uns der Channel mehr miteinander und es kann einfach noch ein besseres Team, außerhalb der Adminebene gestaltet werden. Einfach eine bessere Kommunikation. Ich hab da schon einen Plan, wenn der 100% aufgehen würde, wäre das schon recht geil. --DarthMomse 11:19, 19. Feb 2007 (CET) Ausmisten der Benutzer Also ich fände es gut, wenn man mal die ganzen inaktiven Benutzer kickt, vorallem finde ich den Namen Adolf Hitler absolut nicht passend und er sollte entfernt werden. Bei der Anmeldung sollte auf soetwas vllt. vermerkt werden. MfG --DarthMomse 19:23, 18. Feb 2007 (CET) :Ja es wäre schon wenn das gehen würde, ist aber leider nicht möglich. Wäre mal ne anregung für das nächste Wiki update.--Yoda41 19:33, 18. Feb 2007 (CET) ::Das ist technisch nicht zu bewerkstelligen. Jemand der sich einmal angemeldet hat bleibt für immer und ewig auf dieser Liste. Da hilft auch kein Update... aber schaut euch mal die Benutzerliste auf der Wikipedia an → Wikipedia-Benutzerverzeichnis. Das ist um einiges schlimmer dort. Sorry, dieser Vorschlag wird wohl nie wahr werden. Wäre wirklich schön, wenn man Vandalen löschen könnte. Gruß Little Ani Admin 19:41, 18. Feb 2007 (CET) :::Ja leider: Ich hatte mal eine Kategorie Benutzer aufgemacht. Wenn da jeder reingeht, hätten wir eine liste von allen wirklichen Autoren und die Vandalen bleiben außen vor.--Yoda41 19:45, 18. Feb 2007 (CET) ::::Das ist leider ein ziemlicher Dreck. Vielleicht hilft ja eine Mail an "Wikipedia.de", dass die evtl ein Update machen. Ich weiß nur, dass dies ein Mann kontrolliert, der bei mir in der Umgebung wohnt bzw. arbeitet. Kenne den aber nicht persönlich, aber ich wohne halt in der nähe von Frankfurt/Main, da ist ja fast alles in der Hinsicht ^^. --DarthMomse 11:22, 19. Feb 2007 (CET) ::::PS:Hm, das wäre schon um einiges Benutzerfreundlicher, denn ich will wirklich keinen (88) sehen, wenn ihr wisst was ich damit in beiderlei Hinsicht meine. Einmal den Namen und die Bedeutung. --DarthMomse 11:23, 19. Feb 2007 (CET) :::::Die Mail müsste allerdings an MediaWiki.org adressiert sein. Bild:;-).gif Gruß, Premia Admin 11:33, 19. Feb 2007 (CET) Also ich fände es toll, wenn wir mit einem neuen Programm der Mediawiki Software die Vandalen von der Liste verpuffen lassen könnten. So eine E-Mail wäre in der Hinsicht sicherlich eine gute Idee. Des weiteren hätte ich eine Frage: Ich verstehe die Bedeutung der Zahl 88 weder in der Bedeutung des Namens, noch im Bezug auf irgend etwas. Ich könnte mir denken, dass es wieder einmal irgend einen rechten Zusammenhang hat, aber was hat es damit nun genau auf sich ?E.B 16:07, 19. Feb 2007 (CET) :88 ist ein versteckter Hitler-Gruß. Der achte Buchstabe im Alphabet ist das H''', daraus ergibt sich "HH". Yoda5629 23:49, 19. Feb 2007 (CET) Das Quellenangabe und Informationssystem in der Jedipedia Ich muss gestehen, ich war in letzter Zeit ein wenig über das System zur Quellenangabe und die Grenzen des Erlaubten in Punkto Informationsgewinnung sehr frustriert. Insbesondere seit ich mich in der Wookiepedia angemeldet habe, bin ich dort zu der Erkenntnis gelangt, dass sie uns im Bezug auf die Anzahl und den Umfang der Artikel weit übersteigen. Dort sind beispielsweise Artikel über Sith-Lords, die hier in der Jedipedia überhaupt nicht bekannt sind. Und die Bilder erst!!! So eine riesige Anzahl über Bilder von Sturmtruppen habe ich noch nie gesehen. Ich bearbeitete gestern (am 06.03.07) den Artikel über die Rüstung der Sturmtruppen und habe mal einfach so in die Wookiepedia hineingeschaut. Dort war eine riesige Anzahl an Bildern und Informationen im Artikel. Und das wichtigste kommt jetzt: Bei den Quellen die dort verwendet wurden handelte es sich zum Teil um U.S amerikanische Star Wars Fachzeitschriften, die garantiert kaum jemand in Deutschland besitzt und die mit Sicherheit niemals durch deutsche Autoren den Weg in die Jedipedia finden werden. Bisher wurde die Wookiepedia aus dem Grund nicht als offizielle Quelle freigegeben, weil dies ebenso ein Wiki ist, in dem jeder Fehler hineinschreiben kann und man die Informationen nach dem "Stille Post Prinzip" weiter verbreiten würde. Das ist sicher richtig. Jedoch kann man, sollte man die Wookiepedia als Quelle freigeben, falsche Informationen immer überarbeiten und aktualisieren, wenn man es herausfindet. Und in der Wookiepedia finden ja schließlich ebenso Aktualisierungen statt. Deshalb sollte man sich von der Informationsbeschaffung her mehr an die Wookiepedia anlehnen. Daher stelle ich hiermit quasi den Antrag an Premia, Obi-Wan K., Little Ani und RC-9393, das Neuverfassen von Artikeln aus der Wookiepedia zu legalisieren und zu erlauben, dass man Bilder und die Informationen '''mit Quelle einfach überträgt, ganz offen und klar ohne sie selber überprüft zu haben. Wir spekulieren in der Jedipedia über Sachverhalte aus dem Star Wars Universum, die schon längst in der Wookiepedia durch offizielle Quellen festgehalten wurden. Ich spreche ja nicht vom "abschreiben" von informationen, sondern lediglich von der Informationsentnahme, die der Jedipedia in ihrem gesamten Umfang guttun würde. Ich kann nur nochmals darauf hinweisen, dass wir an manche Quellen von Artikeln niemals selber rankommen werden und das das Übernehmen ein Weg aus der Dunkelheit der Spekulationen wäre. Das Risiko falscher Informationen haben wir ohnehin. Die kann man korrigieren. Mir bereitet es jedenfalls Seelenkummer mit anzusehen, dass ware Schätze an Wissen und Bildern dort lagern und wir alles, nur durch eigene Formulierung der entnommenen Infos und Benutzung entnommener Bilder, einfach bei uns einfügen könnten. Wir machen es uns reichlich schwer. Nur bei den Bildern müssen wir auf den Ursprung achten!!! E.B 15:38, 6. Mär 2007 (CET) * Nun, Du hast natürlich recht, daß die Wookipedia weitaus umfangreicher ist als die Jedipedia. Aber bitte bedenke dabei, daß die Jedipedia auch sehr viel 'jünger' als die Wookipedia ist. Insofern werden wir wohl immer ein bisschen 'hinterher' hinken. Auch denke ich, daß jeder, der möchte, sich Zugang zu den englischsprachigen Quellen verschaffen kann. Unsere Anlehnung an die Wookipedia ist ja schon sehr eng, die deutschsprachigen Artikel in der Jedipedia sind ja mit den englischsprachigen Artikeln der Wookipedia durch die Sprachboxen verlinkt. Das finde ich persönlich ausreichend. Liebe Jedigrüße Jade-Skywalker 15:47, 6. Mär 2007 (CET) * Wie Jade bereits richtig gesagt hat, hat die WP eine viel größere Mitgliederzahl und ist schon eine Weile länger im Netz unterwegs. Da ist es ganz normal, daß sie einen gewaltigen Informationsvorsprung hat - was aber nicht bedeutet, daß die dortigen Informationen niemals ihren Weg nach hier finden würden. Auch daß die "Fachzeitschriften" hier niemals ankommen werden, ist so nicht korrekt - aufgrund familiärer Bindungen in die USA bekomme ich den SW Insider (das offizielle US-SW-Magazin) und sämtliche meiner SW-Bücher sind auf englisch, sowohl was Sachbücher als auch Romane angeht; viele davon sind hier niemals erschienen. Es liegt also nicht daran, daß die Wookieepedianer Informationen haben, die wir nicht kennen und niemals kennen werden - wir müssen einfach fleißig weiterschreiben und größer werden, denn je mehr Autoren mitschreiben, desto schneller wächst auch unser Projekt. Jetzt auf Biegen und Brechen die WP zu übernehmen, nur "damit hier was geschieht und Artikel kommen" kann nicht der Weisheit letzter Schluß sein - außerdem, niemand hetzt uns?! Meine private Meinung... Gruß! RC-9393 Admin 15:54, 6. Mär 2007 (CET) Ihr habt insoweit sicher Recht, dass wir ja jünger sind und wachsen, aber ein netter Hilfsklon wie du, RC-9393 reicht meiner Meinung nach von der Informationsbeschaffung her kaum aus. Ich meine, wie lange muss ich denn warten, bis ich etwas über die Zusammenhänge von Darth Mauls Tattoowierungen auf einem Sith der Spezies von Mas Amedda lesen kann? E.B 15:59, 6. Mär 2007 (CET) * Noch ein Nachtrag: Ich finde das die Qualität vieler Artikel hier gut bis sehr gut ist (und wir uns gesteigert haben seit ich mich hier angemeldet habe). In meinen Augen sollte Qualität immer vor Quantiät gehen. Ich selbst lese auch englischsprachige SW-Romane und Comics. Zudem kann man bei Amazon und - zumindest hier bei mir - im Comicshop so gut wie alles aus den USA bestellen. Das blinde Übernehmen der WP Quellen kann zudem zu Missverständnissen führen, weil nicht nachvollziehbar ist welche Information aus welcher Quelle stammt. Liebe Jedigrüße Jade-Skywalker 16:02, 6. Mär 2007 (CET) Und soll sich jetzt jeder Autor hier für 50 Dollar alles teuer aus den USA einfliegen lassen? ich bin Autor und habe Schreibdrang aber keine Quellen mehr. Das ist wie bei einem Rennauto der Formel 1., wenn nicht andauernd im Rennen die Reifen erneuert werden, dann fährt man bald auf den Felgen. ich brauche Quellen Jade, unbedingt Quellen!!!!!!!!! :) E.B 16:06, 6. Mär 2007 (CET) * Und noch ein Nachtrag wegen Bearbeitungskonflikt: RC-9393s Arbeit in allen Ehren, er ist wirklich ein fleißiger Klon, aber ich denke, daß es auch noch einige sehr fleißige Seelen hier in der Community gibt Bild:;-).gif, Little Ani, Ben Kenobi, Modgamers, Yoda41... um nur einige zu nennen. Und sicher werden nach und nach alle grundlegenden Aspekte des SW-Universums bearbeitet sein, liebe Jedigrüße Jade-Skywalker 16:10, 6. Mär 2007 (CET) P.S.: Die englischsprachigen Originalromane sind auf Grund des günstigen Euro-Standes billiger als die deutschen Bücher... * Ich möchte mich Jade und 93 anschließen. Andererseits verstehe ich natürlich deine Überlegung, E.B. Dazu muss ich aber sagen, wenn wir es uns nicht "schwer" machen würden, wie du schreibst, wäre Jedipedia keine Enzyklopädie mehr, die ihre Informationen auf offiziellen Quellen stützt. Dadurch würde Jedipedia doch reichlich an Glaubwürdigkeit verlieren. Überleg mal welchen Verlauf es gehabt hätte, wenn Wookieepedia anfangs die Enzyklopädie von TheForce.net als Quelle freigegeben hätte. Sie haben es nicht getan, denn sie waren konsequent und sind es immer noch, und genau das sollten wir auch sein und bleiben. Gut Ding will eben Weile haben. Gruß, Premia Admin 16:11, 6. Mär 2007 (CET) Dafür sind die USA auch viel größer und die Resonanz auf die Existenz der Seite ist so groß, dass wir bestimmt noch, wenn man das bisherige Wachstum miteinbezieht 5-7 Jahre brauchen, um deren Umfang zu erreichen. Diese "Weile" von dir, Premia, da mach dir mal keine Illusionen, wird mit Sicherheit viel länger verlaufen, als in den USA. Wie teuer wäre es denn, ältere Ausgaben dieses Insider Magazines von einem Comicshop zu bestellen? Ich fahre halbseitig schon auf den Felgen!!!E.B 16:17, 6. Mär 2007 (CET) * Also...Im Vergleich zu den anderen StarWarsWikis, sind wir wirklich von den Benutzern her sehr klein. Deshalb sind wir schon relativ gut dabei, so viele Artikel in der Zeit zu schreiben. Ich sehe vorallem erstmal eine Qualitätssteigerung als erste Priorität, bevor wir uns auf quantitative Beiträge Richtung der 40.000 Beiträge hangeln, denn schaut alleine mal auf die Seite Kategorie Diskussion:Stubs, was ich dort angesprochen habe. Großteils sind die auch einfach Falsch, denn selbst auf der WP steht dazu nicht mehr, dennoch wurden dort sinnlose Stubs reingesetzt, die ich korrigieren wollte, aber die Modgamers rückgängig machte. Weiterhin sehe ich die WP als starke Kontrolle, die man wohl niemanden untersagen kann. Aber als offizieller Quelle, nur um Beiträge zu übersetzen á la Vos, halte ich für falsch. Bei kleineren Artikeln würde ich da sogar hinwegsehen, wenn man es danach kontinuierlich ändert, wie es eben mit allen Artikeln die bsw. Vos schrieb, getan wurde, denn sie wurden eben nochmal überarbeitet. Außerdem sehe ich hier wirklich nur 15 mehr oder weniger aktive Benutzer, die sich selbst aber nicht alle in die Diskussionen einbringen, was wieder weniger positiv ist. Deshalb sollte für die Jedipedia mehr Geworben werden, denn ich kenne genug Star Wars Fans, die lieber auf WP gehen, als auf die Deutsche Jedipedia! Vielleicht helfen dort ein paar mehr Artikel, der Popularität, wie es nunmal überall so ist. Es muss erstmal ein Kredit aufgenommen werden, um dem Kapitalismus (in dem Fall: die Schreibfreudigkeit) anzukurbeln! Man muss nunmal genau abschätzen, welche Wertigkeit die verschiedenen Sachen haben. Auch die WP Artikel müssen erst geschrieben werden. Meine Meinung nach dazu ist, dass man mit Hilfe der WP stubs und andere schwächere Artikel aufbessern darf, die dann je nach Stärke fest übernommen wurden. Ebenfalls für nicht deutschübersetzbare Artikel. MfG --DarthMomse 16:19, 6. Mär 2007 (CET) * @E.B: Dann soll es eben 5 - 7 Jahre brauchen. Wer hetzt uns denn? Ich bin ebenfalls absolut der Meinung, dass Qualität vor Quantität geht. 93 wird die Preise der Insider Magazine sicher kennen. Gruß, Premia Admin 16:22, 6. Mär 2007 (CET) Was kann ich denn tun, um die Popularität anzukurbeln? Ich könnte auf meinem Gymmi eine Werbung aufs schwarze Brett kleben. Hängt doch Flugblätter und so bei euch in die Wohngebiete.E.B 16:26, 6. Mär 2007 (CET) *Im durchschnittlichen deutschen Comicshop kosten aktuelle Insider-Magazine zwischen 4,99 und 7,99 Euro; ältere Ausgaben haben die oft in Grabbelkisten schon für 99 Cent bis 2,99 Euro herumstehen, da hilft im Zweifelsfall einfach fragen. Bei ebay gibt es diverse Ausgaben ebenfalls teilweise recht günstig. Ansonsten sollte es an Lesestoff und Nachschub nicht mangeln, es gibt ja nun hunderte von Büchern, Comics etc., die nur darauf warten, gelesen zu werden?! Gruß, RC-9393 Admin 16:31, 6. Mär 2007 (CET) **Nya.. am besten wäre es ja wohl, wenn man in seinen Lokalen Star Wars Laden geht, oder mal im OSWM ne kleine Anzeige schaltet... UND Momse.. einfach die Liste der stubs durchgehn, bei A anfangen und die Stubs rausnehmen, ohne vorher eine diskussion anzufangen, oder zu wissen was nun stub ist oder nicht ist nun nicht das wahre des ganzen. --Modgamers 16:32, 6. Mär 2007 (CET) @E.B: Ehrlich gesagt hast du noch genug Quellenmaterial. Für KotOR 1 und 2 kann noch erheblich mehr geschrieben werden, du hast ja die Spiele. Natürlich geht es einem nach der Zeit richtig auf die Nerven immer über ein Thema schreiben zu müssen, aber es gibt noch genug über die Spiele zu schreiben. Mir geht es in Punkto Quellenmaterial oft genauso wie dir :) Freundliche Grüße Xargon 16:38, 6. Mär 2007 (CET) * Wenn man diese Hefte extra für die Enzyklopädie zu sich legt, dann sollte man auch mal Wikipedia nach Geldern fragen, denn schließlich haben WIR davon 0 Nutzen. Wir dumme Nutzer bauen hier Netzwerke auf, die dann für Millarden gekauft werden?! @Modgamers. Die Diskussion stand da schon, somit kann man mein Vorhaben mit zwei Klicks herausfinden und auf WP mit den ebenfalls kurzen Artikeln abgleichen! --DarthMomse 16:41, 6. Mär 2007 (CET) **Es geht hier aber um ein Miteinander... und nich um ein reines.. ich habs euch ja irgendwannmal gesagt ... --Modgamers 16:43, 6. Mär 2007 (CET) ***Ich finde es von der Wikipedia durchaus berechtigt den Gewinn aus ihren Spenden allein zu behalten. Sie verbessern damit immerhin das praktische Wissen für viele Menschen aus der Welt und wir bearbeiten einen fikitiven Bereich, der zwar spannend und interessant ist, aber keinen praktischen Nutzen hat. Bitte versteht mich nicht falsch, es liegt mir keinesfalls die Jedipedia zu beleidigen! Xargon 16:46, 6. Mär 2007 (CET) #Die Wikipedia brauch ihre Spenden selber um die Server am laufen zu lassen #Die JEDIPEDIA bekommt keine spenden.. nur Werbeeinamen.. AFAIK #Wie vermessen kann man sein um die Jedi um geld anzupumpen... das ist schließlich jedem seine Entscheidung ob er Geld hierfür ausgibt... lasst mal die Kirche im Dorf. --Modgamers 16:48, 6. Mär 2007 (CET) * Weiß zwar nicht was der provozierende Kommentar zu mir sein soll. Auf jeden Fall ist mir ein kleiner Fehler unterlaufen, da ich den Kauf von YouTube durch Google, mit dem der Wikipedia verwechselt habe...Somit steht das ganze schon in einem gaaanz anderen Licht, vor allem Geldunterstützungstechnisch. --DarthMomse 17:06, 6. Mär 2007 (CET) **Wie bereits mehrfach von RC und Premia betont gibt es 1. sowohl genug Quellen, die wir noch ausschöpfen können, als auch 2. überhaupt keinen Grund, in irgendeine Hektik zu verfallen - wer sollte uns denn dafür schelten, dass wir weniger Artikel als die WP haben? Außerdem muss man ja noch dabei sagen, dass die WP nicht nur User aus den USA sondern auch z.B. aus Deutschland hat, wozu auch du, E.B, und RC gehören. Für jeden deutschen Muttersprachler ist die Jedipedia natürlich eine komfortablere Lösung, um sich über Star Wars zu informieren und/oder andere an seinem Wissen dazu teilhaben zu lassen. Was das Schreiben von Artikeln betrifft: Natürlich schaue auch ich ab und zu mal den Parallel-Artikel auf der WP an, um ein paar Anregungen zu bekommen, wie ich meinen Artikel strukturieren könnte oder welche Infos mir im Eifer des Gefechts dadurchgegangen sind. Alles nicht weiter tragisch. Allerdings wehre ich mich dagegen, einfach ohne Prüfung Informationen zu übernehmen - ihre Qualität lässt sich aufgrund der meist lückenlosen Verzahnung von Filmen und EU durch verschiedene Quellen kaum noch nachvollziehen. Was Bilder betrifft steht es uns frei, diese aus der WP zu übernehmen, solange dort eine Quellenangabe zu finden ist, die wir dann hier aufführen können. Außerdem kann ich mich persönlich auch nicht über mangelnde Quellen beklagen - Bei mir liegen noch einige ungelesene Romane und Comics, KotOR I & II bieten noch viel Material und die Neuerscheinungen bei Büchern und Spielen lassen auf weitere Infos hoffen. Lasst uns doch auch erstmal die Liste der Stubs und gewünschten Artikel abarbeiten - dort finden sich auch viele "Objekte", über die massig (deutsche) Infos vorhanden sind. Fazit: Wenn unsere Artikelstatistik weiterhin so ansteigt und auch viele neue Benutzer den Weg zu uns finden, können wir uns eigentlich nicht beklagen. Schaut man sich an, wie das letzte Jahr unseren Bestand erweitert hat, mache ich mir überhaupt keine Sorgen. Wir mögen zwar die "kleine Schwester" der WP sein, verstecken brauchen wir uns hinter ihr aber sicherlich nicht. Viele Grüße, Ben Kenobi 17:43, 6. Mär 2007 (CET) Koalitionsidee Mir ist soeben die Idee gekommen eng mit der Star Wars Union zusammenzuarbeiten: Wenn sie einverstanden währen ihr Lexikon aufzulösen und restliche Artikel davon einzuverleiben, können wir ja die Neuigkeiten auflösen und zur Star Wars Union weiterleiten. Bei ihrer Hauptseite und ihrem Lexikon würde dann ein Link zur Jedipedia stehen und bei unseren Neuigkeiten ein Link zur Star Wars Union. Wenn man das Verhältnis noch weiter ausbauen möchte, kann man ja einen Link zu der jeweils anderen Seite direkt auf die Startseiten stellen. Warum sollten zwei Lexika über den selben Inhalt in der selben Sprache existieren? Das macht keinen Sinn! Freundliche Grüße Xargon 17:51, 6. Mär 2007 (CET) :Sehr sehr gute Idee, wie ich finde! Mir kam die Idee sowieso schon oft genug, nur war ich neu und wollte nicht allzuviel "exotisches" fordern. Ich wäre auf jeden Fall dafür. Einzig die genauen Verlinkungen müssten abgesprochen werden. Nach jedem Artikel eine Verlinkung zu denen, erachte ich als blöd und überflüssig. Bei den übernommenen Artikeln wäre dies schon möglich, dennoch fände ich den Nutzen bei ihnen um einiges höher als für uns. Deshalb denke ich, dass man es so machen könnte! --DarthMomse 17:54, 6. Mär 2007 (CET) ::Joa, über die Einzelheiten muss natürlich noch gesprochen werden! Hoffentlich sind die anderen und Star Wars Union damit einverstanden! Xargon 17:57, 6. Mär 2007 (CET) :::Würde man euren Vorschlag umsetzen, gäbe es ein heilloses Chaos. Da sich inzwischen einige Autoren des Lexikons von SWU hier bedienen - was wir ihnen weder verbieten wollen noch übel nehmen - würde es mehr und mehr unübersichtlich werden. Außerdem unterliegt das Lexikon dort nicht solch "strengen" Qualitätskontrollen wie unsere Artikel, also finden sich auch dort vor allem unbestätigte und mitunter auch falsche Informationen. Außerdem wurde das schon einmal diskutiert, ich kann grade nur nicht mehr sagen, wo man es nachlesen kann. Viele Grüße, Ben Kenobi 18:05, 6. Mär 2007 (CET) ::::Ich verstehe wirklich nicht, warum das ein heilloses Chaos ergeben würde! Wenn man alle übrigen Artikel in die Jedipedia stellen würde, was wäre daran bitte ein Chaos? Die strenge Quallitätskontrolle könnte man doch mit den neuen Artikeln machen, wenn sie hier drin stehen und wenn euch die exakte Qualitätserhaltung so wichtig ist, könnte man ja an manchen Tagen artikelfreie Zeit machen, wie in der Wikipedia. Xargon 18:09, 6. Mär 2007 (CET) :::::Ohne Qualitätskontrollen kommt sowieso kein Artikel hier ein, deshalb verstehe ich das nicht. Das ist doch ein Basic, der dadurch nicht wegfällt, sondern eher umgesetzt wird. --DarthMomse 18:11, 6. Mär 2007 (CET) *Ich schalte mich auch mal ein. Die Diskussion über die Artikelübernahme aus der Wookieepedia kann ich mit den oben genannten Argumenten so unterschreiben, denn ich vertreten die selbe Meinung wie RC-9393, Jade, Premia, Xargon usw... Das mit StarWars-Union ist im Grundgedanken das gleiche. Auch SWU ist keine offizielle Quelle und eine Übernahme von deren Artikeln wäre genauso schlecht. Ihr müsst euch das SWU-Lexikon mal genauer anschauen... es hat zwar nach außen über 3.500 Artikel, aber effektiv sind es weitaus weniger. Bei denen zählen Weiterleitungen wie ein echter Artikel, was deren Statistik natürlich in die Höhe schellen lässt. Bei uns fließt eine Weiterleitung nicht in die Statistik ein, da unsere 2.600 Artikel die effektive Anzahl wiederspiegeln. Vor diesem Hintergrund ist es überhaupt nicht nötig, die paar Artikel zu übernehmen. Außerdem geht SWU keine Partnerschaften ein und ich denke, dass Jedipedia da keine Ausnahme machen würde. Ich verstehe eure Angst nicht... Zur Zeit laufen hier am Tag über zehn neue Artikel rein. In der letzten Woche haben wir 100 Artikel geschrieben. Im Monat Februar haben wir satte 305 Artikel verfasst, zehn mehr als im Vormonat Januar. Das ist exponentieller Wachstum. Die Anzahl der engagierten Benutzer steigt stetig... die Jedipedia ist im Aufschwung, im Wachstum und das gibt überhaupt keinen Grund zur Sorge. Hat das Lexikon von SWU fünf Jahre gebraucht, um an den heutigen Stand zu erreichen, haben wir nur 1,5 Jahre dazu benötigt. Geht es so weiter haben wir es in einem Jahr locker überholt. Viele unserer Artikel sind qualitativ sehr hochwertig und gut recherchiert. Habt ihr die Wachstumskurve im Artikel Jedipedia angeguckt? Sie wird immer steiler und so soll es auch sein... zeigt doch, dass wir keine anderen brauchen. Zeigt, dass wir das Offizielle suchen... nur so werden wir ernt genommen und nur so läuft es weiter wie bisher. Wir können echt zufrieden sein. Immerhin sind wir die zweitgrößte SW-Wiki, die es im Netz gibt. Ein Vergleich mit der Wookieepedia ist nicht ganz fair, denn englisch ist die Weltsprache. Wookieepedia wird international editiert, während wir einen Rahmen und Grenzen haben, die den Besucherkreis hier beeinträchtigen. Aber statt Panik zu schieben, sollten wir einfach in Ruhe so weiter machen wir bisher... Ohne Stress und Hektik schreibt es sich doch viel besser. Also ich strebe nicht an, dass wir auch mal 45.000 Artikel haben. Ich möchte statt Stubs, schöne, gut strukturiere und recherchierte Artikel, die Spaß am lesen machen. Diese Artikel stehen für das, was die Jedipedia eigentlich sein soll: Ein Ort an dem man sich über Star Wars informieren kann... die effektive Artikelanzahl gibt darüber nur wenig Aufschluss. Gruß Little Ani Admin 18:23, 6. Mär 2007 (CET) **Ich verstehe deine Argumentation vollkommen! Ich möchte keine Panik schieben, nur es geht grundsätzlich gegen meinen gesunden Menschenverstand, dass es zwei deutsche SW-Lexika parallel gibt. Naja, du wirst es schon wissen! Freundliche Grüße Xargon 18:30, 6. Mär 2007 (CET)